


Vide

by grumkin_snark



Series: Comment Fics [7]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumkin_snark/pseuds/grumkin_snark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t tell him a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> Prompt: [What the two of them can’t say when ____ is in the room. Under 100 words.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/552344.html?thread=77919384#t77919384)

Hardison’s had his fair share of sadness and disillusionment, he _has_.  But there’s an air of innocence about him, too, a whole plane of existence where _hurt_ doesn’t exist.

They can’t tell him their scars are from bullets and knives and cruel hands.

They can’t tell him they’ve seen murdered children and raped women.

They can’t tell him how their nightmares would make the Devil himself weep.

What they’ve experienced is so beyond his realm of comprehension that it’s fruitless to even try.

_What do you mean?_ he’ll insist, because he has to ask.

They don’t.  They already know.


End file.
